coalescent_sinnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumu Takamiya
"No one man can win a war. No army can win a war with one weapon. Only when all available resources are utilized to their fullest can you truly succeed." --Ayumu Takamiya =Background= Ayumu is a student prodigy at Genryoukan. Gifted with genius-level intelligence, he easily glided through his highschool years at the top of his class. Unsatisfied with the direction that the structure of the Factions seemed to be heading in, Ayumu formed his own faction - Zodiac - in order to shift the balance of the wargame. During his early highschool years Ayumu typically seperated himself from others, finding no interest in accociating with people unable to match his intellect. However, in his Junior year he found that people with unique talents could be just as interesting. Banding togethers those that had valuable skills, but lacked confidence in themselves as a whole, Ayumu formed a Faction that could bring out the best in all of its members and give them their rightful taste of success. Ayumu's faction saw through the rise of Masquerade and the fall of many others around it, prompting Ayumu to reasses his goals. He now strives to ensure that no faction gains a significant lead in dominating the school, throwing all of his resources into keeping a balance. =Personality= UNDER CONSTRUCTION =Appearance= Ayumu is a slender young man with a somewhat childish, almost feminine appearance. His straight brunette hair extends down to his shoulders, the right side usually covering half of his face while the left hangs behind his ear. Fatigue often consumes his hazel eyes; bags hang under them even when well-rested, and they reflect a perpetual uncaring gaze. Ayumu's typical attire consists of a black t-shirt and white jeans, with his signature bright-green jacket overtop. The jacket has a pocket on either side and can zip up, though it's most often worn open. On his feet he wears brown shoes resembling loafers. Despite how they look, he can move surprisingly well in them. =Abilities= Ayumu's claim to fame is near-superhuman intellect. He is capable of analyzing any situation and calculating all of the most reasonable outcomes in a matter of seconds. This allows him to react exceptionally quickly in combat, always planning numerous steps ahead of his opponents. He practices swiftness and finesse, aiming to defeat his opponents before they can land a blow. While rather frail, and with a low tolerance to pain, Ayumu has low-mid level training in mixed martial arts, allowing him to make up for his lack of strength with slightly above average skill. His weapons of choice are the Mantis Stingers. Custom made by Zodiac engineers, the Mantis Stingers are twin hidden blades with integrated pellet shooters. Ayumu is most often seen with his hands in his jacket pockets, and will begin fights with kicks, shoulder tackles, etc. Only when he needs to will he unleash the Mantis Stingers, using the pellets to incapacitate his opponents from a distance with precisely calculated aim, and the blades to counter his opponents' own weapons. Despite having low physical durability, Ayumu has incredible stamina, allowing him to outlast most opponents in wars of attrician. He can move at top speeds with no signs of slowing for the majority of most battles. Outside of combat, Ayumu's high intelligence and academic prowess are put to use for tactical organization. Planning for each outcome of each action, Ayumu leads his faction in a careful and calculated path to victory. Category:Characters Category:Faction Founders Category:Zodiac